Commercial Industrial and Residential fluorescent light fixtures, using standard tubular lamps, terminal ends, and operational ballasts, are inefficient to operate. These linear lamp fluorescent fixtures require significant trouble shooting at failure, and are costly to maintain. Fluorescent light fixtures are commonly mounted on the ceilings, or placed within suspended ceiling grids, in many commercial, residential and industrial installations. The ballast terminal ends, and wiring harness required to energize the fluorescent tubular lamps, make up a complex system, which is inefficient, difficult to trouble shoot, and prone to failure. The linear tubular lamps are difficult to align and replace within the fixture, require a great deal of storage space, and are difficult to properly dispose of. This system creates additional heat, due to its complexity, and in a fluorescent fixture with multiple linear lamps, a problem in one lamp may affect the light output of the other lamps, or the efficacy of the entire fixture. The lighting fixture of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art lighting fixtures, which utilize linear fluorescent lamps, and their associated components.